Structured
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: The long awaited sequel to random, Is set ten years after it. Fifteen year old Tricia is rebelling against Zoey and Chase, and Betsy Is rebelling against Dana, whilst Lola’s teenage half-brother is coping with the death of his father.
1. Chapter 1

Structured

Chap 1

**A/n: I dEcIdEd 2 GiVe U tHe FiRsT cHaP aS u HaVe WaItEd So LoNg!!!!!!! This Is SeT tEn YeArS aFtEr RaNdOm!!!!!!**

Xx

Tricia stood on landing, her coat on her back.

"You can't go to Danny's again! Mom'll be mad!" Tara whined, her blonde hair falling from her shoulders.

"I don't care what Mom thinks! I hate her! She spoils everything!" Tricia's green eyes flashed in anger, "I hate that baby too! He screams day and night! I hate him! I really hate them both!"

"You don't hate Mom or Teddy!" Tara yelled.

Tricia lifted her hand up, Tara winced as she knew what was coming, but in a twist of fate Tricia put her hand on the banister and ran down the stairs. Tara opened her blue eyes to find her sister had gone. Timmy appeared on the landing beside her.

"Is she gonna be in trouble or what?" he laughed.

"It's no laughing matter Timmy." Tara snapped at him.

"What's the time anyway?" Timmy asked as he looked longingly at the kitchen door which could just be seen from his spot on the landing.

"It's just gone eight. You're not to eat after eight, otherwise you'll never sleep." Tara warned.

"But it-it's cheese time! Tayla and Tigger said to get the cheese. Oh please Tara. We need cheese, like teeny weeny mice. You'd let the mice wouldn't you? Think of me as a big mouse, with dinky little whiskers and a button nose and I'm going to run past you now unseen, unnoticed." Timmy started down the stairs.

"If Mom finds out I had nothing to do with it." Tara shook her head and went into her bed room.

Xx

The identical triplets stood on their dad, Jamie's front door. Their mom, Nicole sat waiting in their seven-seat mini-van. Lola stood behind Jamie on the front path, her six year old daughter Brianna beside her. Behind Nicole sat Connor, her three year old son, Jack, her seven year old son, J.P., her five year old son and Cassie, her two month old daughter. Beside her Josh sat in front seat. Nicole got out and walked over to Jamie.

"Hi, how's your week been?" she smiled widely.

"Pretty rough actually." Jamie sighed looking sideways at Lola, who had dark circles under her eyes.

"Daniel's funeral is tomorrow." Lola looked quickly to the doorway, where a dark haired boy with the same face shape has Dana.

He didn't look much better than she did.

"He was just your step-dad." The boy, who was fifteen, slammed the door, but he was standing outside with them, "He was MY dad, not yours, you didn't even love him!"

"Danny, I did love your dad, he was family." Lola tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved away.

Danny ignored her as he spotted the blonde curly hired girl who always brightened up his day, "Trish!"

Tricia had a grin plastered on her face and her green eyes twinkled. Danny hugged her and led her inside.

"Don't bothering asking if she can come in then." Jamie muttered under his breath.

"Jamie leave it." Lola pleaded, "He's had a rough week, if it weren't for Tricia I doubt he'd have made it through."

"Say goodbye girls, I need to get Cassie and Connor to bed." Nicole changed the subject readily.

Milly, Molly and Melly hugged Brianna, Lola and Jamie and got into the back of the silver mini-van. Nicole hugged Jamie and Brianna and kissed Lola on the cheek before getting in the driving seat.

Xx

"Taz?" Zoey yelled, "Where's Trish?"

Tara grimaced, "At Danny's. She'll be back for nine."

"Tara, it's gone nine." Zoey came into the pink room, which Tara shared with Tricia, "I'll phone Lola, and if she's not there-"

Just then the door slammed and a few seconds later Tricia sat on her bed.

"Where have you been?" Zoey snapped her blue eyes showed her fury.

"I was at Danny's. His da-" Tricia began.

"Save me the stories." Zoey turned on her heel and walked out.

"Did you tell him then?" Tara questioned.

"Tell him what?" Tricia queried innocently as she took out her nighty.

As she changed into it Tara stared at her disbelievingly.

"Stop looking at me perv." Tricia pushed Tara dead centre of her head.

Tara winced as she tried to avoid being slapped again. Tricia could be very violent.

Xx

Betsy came home around half ten, Dana sat angrily on the sofa.

"What time do you call this?" she screamed outraged.

Jay put his hand on her arm, but this had no effect. Betsy stared into her caramel eyes with her own. Jay watched the tense scene too scared to breathe. Phoenix, his three year old sister came down the stairs. Jay scooped her up sharpish and ran up the stairs.

"You agreed you'd be back for nine, Phoenix's bedtime. You promised. You broke that promise." Dana said sternly, her eyes never leaving her daughter's.

Betsy slammed her bag on the seat and followed her brother up the stairs. Syndi and Serena tutted as she passed their room. Betsy threw herself onto her bed. She had to share a room with Phoenix and Phoenix couldn't sleep without her there. Jay was the only Reese child with a room as Crystal, their au pair, had a room and Dana and Logan had the last.

"Betsy, why does Mommy shout at you?" Phoenix asked her green eyes big.

Betsy didn't answer, Phoenix crawled into bed. Her Dora the explorer duvet closed round her.

"Night, night Betz." She mumbled before dropping off to sleep.

Jay walked in, "Betsy, Mom has enough stuff to do that doesn't include waiting for you until midnight, worrying about you."

Betsy stayed quiet. Jay sat on the bed beside her.

"Mom does love you, you know? She loves you more than you'll ever know." Jay continued as he stroked his twin's hair.

He leant in and kissed her cheek and suddenly realized she was asleep. He pulled her duvet tight round her shoulders and left.

Xx

The next morning Tricia changed into a black long sleeved top, a black long skirt, black socks and her best black shoes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tayla laughed.

"Shut up Squirt!" Tricia snapped as she applied a thick layer of black mascara and ran a brush through her blonde curly hair.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Tigger sniggered.

"That's coz I am." Tricia continued to pull the brush through her hair.

"You're not going to Danny's dad's?" Tara gasped at the sudden realization.

"I'm going for Danny." Tricia spoke softly as she stood up and headed down the stairs, "Bye Mom."

"Where are-" Zoey called, but it was no use Tricia was already gone.

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Structured

Structured 

Chap 2

**A/n: HeEhEe!! FuNkY wRiTiNg RoCkS!!**

Xx

"Hey Danny." said Tricia as she hugged Danny tightly when she arrived at the church.

"I'm glad you came." Danny she wed a glimmer of a smile, before glancing nervously at the hearse.

"I'm going to get into bull at home, you know."

"Surely your mom will understand."

"I doubt it. She really hates me now-a-days."

"At least you have a mom."

"It's terrible that I have two parents and you have none."

"I'm stuck with a lousy half-sister who pretends she understands her husband and daughter."

"It's horrible."

"Are you ill or something?"

"No."

"You just seem really different lately."

"I'm okay Danny. Really, it's me who should be worrying about you."

"I don't need to be worried about."

Tricia hugged him again.

"Oh, hello Tricia, are you two coming in?" Lola was standing in the doorway with Brianna in her wake.

Danny scowled at her, but followed anyway.

Xx

Tricia soon realized that Danny's dad had not been very social as there were only a handful of people inside the church. She and Danny sat at the back and she held Danny's hand the whole time. He avoided her eyes, she was sure he was crying. When the service was over and Daniel was buried, Danny turned to look at Tricia, his eyes were strangely dry and searching, his face soft but determined and his mouth forming a comforting frown.

"Now tell me everything that's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me."

Danny sighed, "Let's go see Betsy."

Xx

They found Betsy at the park with her friends, which she separated from as soon as she saw Tricia and Danny walking towards her.

"Sorry I couldn't be there. Mom and Dad wouldn't allow me to go."

"It's ok Betsy."

"Oh, please don't use that name."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"That is my blame name.

"What shall we call you then?"

"Solo. That's what they call me at school."

"Why was Phoenix hanging from the banister?"

"She looks too cute when she sleeps, its soooo annoying!"

Tricia had a proper look at Betsy, she would have easily fitted in Danny's dad's funeral, she was wearing a short black miniskirt, long black tights, a blank tank-top and black pumps.

"What's the occasion?" Tricia questioned her.

"Occasion?" said Solo, looking confused.

"You're dressed like a Goth."

"Emo, I'm dressed like an Emo."

"Whatever."

"It's just want I want to do. Anyway, what's wrong with you recently?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why does everyone assume there's something wrong with me?"

"You've been very odd recently."

"I have not!"

"Have too!"

"Whatever."

"What time did you get in last night? Jay said you came in real late." Danny asked Betsy.

"Half ten, it's not that late."

"It is when you are supposed to put your sister to bed."

"Well Syndi or Serena can do it, or maybe Mom. It is her daughter after all."

"Why doesn't your dad do it?"

"Are you kidding? All dad does is stare at himself in the mirror. Jay's got more chance of getting onto a pro-soccer team!"

"Well, I got to go anyway. Mom will want a break. So I have to takeover with Teddy, I really hate him."

"I'll walk you home, you coming Bet-Solo?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I better get back to that lot. Bye."

Xx

Lola sat in between her mom's and her dad's graves. On the other side of her mom's was her step-dad's freshly covered grave.

"I miss you all." She whispered, "I miss you more than you can ever know. I'm sorry that I can't get through to Danny, he just wants Christy. And I don't blame him. I want Christy too."

"Are you ready to go home?" Jamie appeared at her shoulder.

Lola nodded sadly. Jamie helped her up and held her close before walking up the road to their house. Brianna sat on the front step, waiting.

"Danny's not home?" Lola asked wiping her eyes.

Brianna shook her head, Lola sighed. She, Jamie and Brianna stepped inside solemnly.

Xx

**A/n: Lost notebook w/ story in, so I'm trying to remember, and recover from a shock I just received!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Structured

Chapter 3

**A/n: Lolz!!**

Xx

Tricia stared down at her patchwork quilt deep in thought, Tara stood at the door watching.

"Mom wants to tell us all something Trish." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Well I don't want to hear it." Tricia choked out. She lay on her side and bunched her knees up to her stomach.

"Did you tell Danny yet?" she continued, causing the other girl to turn around and look at her.

"Tell Danny what?"

"Tell Danny the thing."

"What thing?" she asked confused/

"Forget it. I'll tell mom you're coming."

"I'm going to Danny's."

Tricia got up and left before Tara could say or do anymore. Tara was left puzzled and was only snapped out of her thoughts by Teddy's screams. She did see where Tricia was coming from when she said he was annoying.



Xx

Tricia had hardly knocked on the door when it was opened.

"Hi Trish." Lola greeted cheerfully.

Tricia stared at her blankly before saying, "Is Danny in?"

"Danny!" Lola called behind her with a well-hidden sigh. Danny was there in a flash, he jumped down the front steps dazedly dragging Tricia with him, and Lola shut the door with another well-hidden sigh. Danny looked back and frowned.

He felt bad about being cold to Lola when all she wanted to do was help, even if the ways she wanted to help meant making him forget, Danny had to admit, he loved her, even if he did not show it.

Danny soon turned his attention to Tricia who was looking at him rather awkwardly as if considering something.

"What do you need to tell me?" Danny demanded, he was sick of her games, and knew something was on her mind.

"Nothing. Seriously." Tricia muttered.

"No there is something, and you have to tell me." Danny wasn't going to take this; Tricia had been annoying him for days as she wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"You don't want to hear it." Tricia warned.

"Yes I do."

"You seriously don't."

Absentmindedly, the two had walked into Danny's back garden where Brianna was plying innocently on the swing set. Tricia gave her a worried look and dropped onto the bench by the gate.

"Oi!" Danny called to Brianna who stopped in mid swing, "Buzz off beach ball."



Brianna sprung off her swing and into the house very quickly indeed, as the door slammed; Danny sat down beside Tricia and looked at her sternly.

"Tell me!" Danny was getting slightly angry now and was wondering why Tricia wasn't confiding in him, especially when he had confided in her so often.

"You're not going to like it." Tricia choked. Danny couldn't believe it, she was crying, and not happy crying, but really sad, upset, depressed crying. He felt bad for pushing her but he had to know what was going on in his…could he call her his girlfriend?

"Danny…" she began slowly and hid beneath her beautiful blonde hair. "…you're going to hate me…you remember that night five months back?" How could he forget, they had been at their closest that night, Tricia had been so determined that that was their night. Danny nodded, his eyes tracing her face as if he knew what she was going to say. "Danny…I'm…I'm pregnant…"

Danny stared at her open mouthed, he knew what she was going to say when she brought up That Night, but hearing her say it made his blood run cold. Pregnant, but how? Okay, so he knew how, but how could this happen to him? He was supposed to look after her, he was older than her after all, but pregnant…with his kid.

"Say something Danny…" Tricia pleaded, her green eyes sparkling with tears, her face drenched, "…please…"

"I'm sorry." Danny stood up and backed away, he had just knocked up a fifteen year old. "I'm so, so sorry." Danny walked into the house and watched from the window as Tricia wiped her eyes and walked out the garden. Danny knew he was going to cry, but no-one could ever see him cry, especially not Tricia, especially not at this time.

Xx



Tricia walked back into her house and shut the door behind you, she was aware that her mother watched her every move.

"Why didn't you come when I said I needed to talk to you?" Zoey demanded.

Tricia couldn't look at her mom, for a start, her face was tear-stained, and secondly, she felt guilty. "I – I was busy." She choked out; she had cried all the way home and throat felt sore.

"You were at Danny's again, weren't you? You're always at Danny's, surely you could have stayed behind whilst I talked to you, then gone afterwards?" Tricia avoided Zoey's face and looked up the stairs, Tara sat on the top step, and she looked at Tricia coldly, sending a shiver down Tricia's spine.

"Talk to me now then." Tricia had decided she didn't want to go upstairs with her sister acting like that, and she sat on the sofa facing Zoey.

"Trish, what would you say if I told you I was having another baby?" Zoey was about to sit beside her daughter when Tricia jumped up.

"What? Another baby?" Tricia had gone into shock mode, she had waited this time, waited until the birth of Teddy, waited until Zoey was over the birth of Teddy, waited until everyone around her had settled down, and now here was her mother announcing, on the day Tricia had told her boyfriend that she herself is five months pregnant, that she is pregnant again.

"You ruin everything!" Tricia ran up the stairs, past Tara and slammed the door. Hard. The whole house shook and Teddy began to cry. Loudly. Tricia put her pillow over her head and tried to think, how she could tell her mom now, when she was obviously happy about having another baby. Making the six seven. Where could she go, surely her mother would never allow her to live there, she can hardly cope with one baby in the house, but three, Tricia would be pushing the limits.



She had to leave. Where to? She did not know. How? When her mother would be keeping a close eye on her after her short 'outburst'. She did not know. To sum it all up. Tricia did not know what to do next.

Xx

Betsy lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw were knives and drugs. The pressure was being put on, she had to take some soon, or her friends would never accept her. They had all taken drugs, been cut with those knives, they each had a scar on their wrists. That was all that stood between Betsy and being one of them.

She knew Jay was lying in his bed in the next room sleeping, no doubt, dreaming of unicorns and fluffy bunnies. Betsy had never understood, and probably never would, how her own twin brother could be so care free, when she had this much stress and turmoil.

She looked over to where Phoenix lay in her bed, and thought back to when she had been that small. She was happy then, she loved her dad, didn't fight with Jay, and Syndi had been too little to say a word and her other sisters, Phoenix and Serena, hadn't even been born. That had been her life, her happiness, she couldn't ever have

that again, now she was seen as the eldest child, the one her mom should be able to depend on, but somehow couldn't. Betsy closed her eye, but opened them immediately, blood, only blood and pain could come now.

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Structured

Chap 4

**A/n: You might have guessed, I'm back!!**

Xx

Tricia shut her eyes and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. Who cares now? Who cares what happens to her? She looked at the wall beside her and stood up. She took down her posters, movie stars and boybands alike and then started stuffing her clothes into a holdall.

She would leave, that's what she'd do. Leave, have her baby, give it away and then come back. Or maybe stay with the baby and never come back.

She tried to decide which hurt more, but couldn't. They would both hurt, but now she had to do what she thought was right, and that was to get away from here and keep her baby safe until it was born.

Yes they would worry about her, and Danny would worry about her a lot, but she needed this. She was sure that she needed this.

She finished packing her things and looked around the room. Tara opened the door just as she touched the door handle.

"Tricia? Where are you going?" Tara's eyes switched from Tricia to her holdall.

"I'm sorry Taz. You should understand. Mum told you her news. I can't stay here." Tricia looked at Tara's feet rather than at her face.

"You can't go! You don't even have anywhere **to** go!" Tara pushed the door shut, barring Tricia's exit.

"I'll find somewhere. I'll be fine." Tricia kept her eyes down.

"No you won't. You can't go." Tara stayed where she was as Tricia moved round her and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Taz. Maybe I'll see you soon." Tricia whispered as she dragged the bag out of the house and down the stairs.

Zoey wasn't in the living room as she walked through. Tricia felt that was the best way to do it.

Xx

Betsy jumped to her feet in the morning and ran off down the stairs, leaving Phoenix to stand in the middle of the room, baffled at her sister's speed.

Betsy ran out of the house straight after having a quick breakfast and getting changed. She had gotten a text from Danny in the middle of the night to say he was worried about Tricia.

"Betsy!" Dana called after her.

Betsy stopped in her tracks and turned around. Was she in trouble again?

Dana ran up to her. "Tricia's missing. Zoey wants to know if you've seen her."

Betsy shook her head. "No…"

Dana bit her lip. "Danny hasn't either. Tara said she just left last night and she couldn't stop her. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No." Betsy replied truthfully, her thoughts wandering to the text she had received during the night from Danny.

Dana sighed. "Keep your eyes open and if you see her get her to go home. Zoey and Chase are really worried."

Betsy nodded. "I'll do that."

Dana turned away and Betsy took off at a faster run than she had previously and when she reached Danny's she knocked on his door hard.

He answered it and Betsy could see that he didn't know.

"You better come with me." She whispered as she tugged on his sleeve and made him follow her to the park.

"What is it Betsy?" Danny asked; worry enveloping his voice as they reached the park.

"It's Tricia." She looked at him carefully. "She's gone, run away by the sound of it. And I know you know why."

Danny blinked hard and then stared at the ground.

"Tell me Danny." Betsy ordered.

"I can't." He whispered, "It's not my place to say."

"Danny! This isn't the time to think of what is best for you!" She snapped.

"I'm not. I'm keeping my mouth shut because I don't think Tricia wants me to tell." Danny told her.

"She's missing, Danny. We need to find her." Betsy sighed.

"I know. Especially before her mum does." Danny whispered.

Betsy shot him a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just find her before Zoey." Danny didn't look at Betsy as he rang Tricia's mobile. Of course it was switched off. Tricia did not want to be found.

Betsy swore and they went off to look in all the places that Tricia might have gone.

After half a day of searching they went to Zoey's to see if they had any news. Nothing, but Zoey thanked them for looking and gave them lunch.

Just as they were going out to try again there was a knock on the door. Zoey jumped up to answer it and Danny, Betsy and Tara watched.

"Dustin?" Zoey opened the door wider to let her brother in.

As he stepped in Tricia stood behind him. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did you find her?" Zoey asked as she beckoned Tricia in.

Tricia walked in, but stayed away from her mother and to Danny's dismay, him.

"She came to mine last night." Dustin answered. "I let her stay the night and we talked all morning.

Tricia kept her eyes down, avoiding the gaze of all those around her.

"Thank you." Zoey hugged her brother.

Dustin hugged her back. "I've got to go Zo." He told her.

Danny tried to look Tricia in the eye, when Dustin left she looked up at him.

"Danny, Betsy, can you leave, I need to talk to Mum." Tricia inhaled deeply.

Danny nodded and dragged Betsy after him.

As he passed Tricia she touched his arm and whispered in his ear "Wait for me around the corner."

Danni nodded and left.

Xx

**A/n: Short chap whilst I get back into writing ffs….**


End file.
